bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Recouvrir
A Recouvrir (被い(カバー), kabāeria; French for "Cloaked", Japanese for "Covered") is a spiritually aware capable of fighting Hollows with their special abilities. Following their introduction into the series, they become the primary antagonist of User:Ten Tailed Fox's story, save for one; Tōshi Kyōkaku. Overview Recouvrir are the result of spiritual aware Humans gaining spiritual powers; being able to manifest them in a unique way from and Fullbringers. A Recouvrir's spiritual power is sometimes considered to be on par with that of a Shinigami's own spiritual power. Much like the Quincy of , Recouvrir have organized themselves into an armed force, known as the Royaume. Recouvrir are also organized into Houses (部族, buzoku), which are similar to clans; each house contains a family of related Recouvrir who possess similar abilities to one another and protect family secrets. Recouvrir possess two traits that give them a rather sinister reputation: the need to perform Repentir, which is a bizarre, obsessive compulsive "payment" for the use of their powers, and a generally pragmatic, logical world view. This is described by the Recouvrir themselves as a lack of emotion in general, but not much evidence exists to verify this claim. Many Recouvrir exhibit at least some forms of emotion, including love, joy, guilt, and sorrow; such is the case with Tōshi Kyōkaku. Later, after studies conducted by the , it is explicitly revealed that Recouvrir are fully capable of experiencing emotions, but that those feelings do not play a prominent role in their thought processes. They are described as being totally rational, and totally amoral. The general rules seems to be that they feel no guilt, and they cannot form or retain social bonds very easily. A normal Recouvrir cares, in essence, only about their own well-being, and everything is reduced to a cost/benefit analysis: Any other issues like laws, emotions, or the question of the sanctity of human life are irrelevant. Because these humans possess high amounts of spiritual energy, they are granted some unique traits from which they use to preform tasks; * Longevity: Recouvrir can live far longer than the average human, and many seem to retain their youthful appearance, even in old age. Despite this, Recouvrir can still "die of old age"; the average lifespan of a Recouvrir is one hundred to one hundred and fifty years. Recouvrir can also die of natural causes, such as illness, or physical injuries, just as normal humans do. * : As spiritual beings, Recouvrir naturally produce and give off reiryoku - spiritual energy. A Recouvrir's spiritual energy manifests in a unique way. When their powers are in use, their reiryoku manifests as a blue energy outline around their bodies, as well as their eyes glowing red. ** Vaciller: The movement technique of the Recouvrir. ** Découvert: The most common manifestation of a Recouvrir's supernatural powers is their Découvert - their equivalent to a Shinigami's . It takes the form of a large, spiritual specter, and is the true manifestation of each Recouvrir's soul. Recouvrir, as human beings, live in the Human World, though they have the ability to enter the spiritual realms, such as Soul Society as well. They are enemies of the and the . Clothing Style More like the Fullbringers, and unlike Shinigami, Quincy, and , Recouvrir do not have a single defined clothing style. Most wear average Human clothing and, as such, are not distinguishable from a normal human being. However, some of the higher-ups in the Royaume wear a type of standard red battle armor. Training The Rite de ascension (通過儀礼(ぎしきのしょうてん), ritei de ascenda; French for "Rite of Ascension", Japanese for "Rite of Passage") is the name of the one-month training that must take place for a Human with spiritual powers to become a Recouvrir. Details about this special training are kept secret from the general public, therefore, the exact details on what goes on during the month-long period is relatively unknown. What is known about this "rite" is that during the event, the Human wishing to become a Recouvrir increases their reiryoku levels until it is comparable to that of a Shinigami's. They also awaken the beginning stages of their Découvert and learn the basics of Vaciller. Once these three things are accomplished, the Human is recognized as a Recouvrir. It should be noted that it is rare for a Human outside the Recouvrir Houses to be initiated as a Recouvrir through this rite, as Recouvrir tend to keep their secrets strictly hidden within their clans. Recouvrir who break this tradition and gain their powers through other means are known as Banni (忘れられる(見捨てられた), bannī; French for "Outcast", Japanese for "To Slip Into Obscurity") and are generally hunted down and killed by the "official" Recouvrir. Recouvrir Combat Ōisentō Ōisentō (覆い戦闘, Covered Combat) is the usage of a Recouvrir's Découvert ability. Because each Découvert can manifest different weapons and/or abilities, this form of combat varies from one Recouvrir to another. Vaciller Vaciller (揺移動(揺れ), vacīllir; French for "Flicker", Japanese for "Flickering Movement") is analogous to the Shinigami or the Arrancar . The Recouvrir Vaciller allows one to transverse both short and long distances in relatively no time at all. To preform it, a Recouvrir uses their spiritual energy to lighten their body weight significantly, causing their body to glow as a symbol of using their powers. They then kick off the ground and are able to move a impressive speeds, able to keep up with other spiritual beings. This technique also allows them to stand on water and in the air. Known Recouvrir († = confirmed death) Trivia * Recouvrir have a French motif. * Recouvrir draw inspiration from Darker than Black's Contractors, and Naruto's ninja clans. ** They are also inspired by various elements in French history.